Death the Girl
by Clara Firrgo
Summary: Gigi, AKA Death the Girl, is awaiting the day where she doesn't have to be hidden anymore. She loves her brother, or what she's seen of him, and she has her own special skills and talents. But with color-changing, sometimes glowing, hair and a locked-up personality, it may not be so easy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my second Soul Eater fic. It takes place in the middle of all the kisin crap. Please enjoy, favorite, follow, and review! And I'm sorry if grammar and stuff isn't spot on...**

"Oh Gigi! It's so good to see you. How did the mission go?" Lord Death spoke through my pocket mirror. His mask was right up in my face.

"It went well. I destroyed the kishins you asked me to. May I come home now?" I said, sitting on the ground in a dark alleyway in NYC.

"You can come back to Death City, but you know the rules.." Lord Death's face went sad for a minute.

""Never come detected, never come seen. Only come in the dark of the night, and always be hidden from sight."" I quoted what Spirit always told me. ""And always wear a hat.""

"Hope to see you tonight?" Lord Death tried to lighten the mood and be his usual self again.

"Of course." I was quiet. Then I decided to add, "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too." And he cut off the call. I put the mirror down and sighed. I, Death the Girl, a warrior, a fighter, a fleck of a Shinigami soul, am a secret from most of Death City and the DWMA. I, Gigi (short for Girl), have never met my brother. I watch him, and his friends, and everyone in the DWMA. I live behind Stein's Laboratory, in a small, little building. Occasionally I am sent on missions that Father does not want students going on. Since I know how to fight without a weapon, I can go to cities that are populated with non-believers (people who don't believe in, or don't like, weapons and miesters, or are scared of them). I usually spend my days patrolling Death City, or watching students. Usually my brother, Black*Star, or Kim. Well, I HAVE to watch Kim, that's part of my job. Dad knows she's been causing some trouble at DWMA, so I'm assigned to watch her. I can tell she's a witch, I just don't tell Lord Death. I can see through her Soul Protect, a technique no documented person has had the power to do. I haven't seen her talk with any other witches, so she's no danger. The biggest danger to the school is probably Black*Star. If Tsubaki wasn't there, the school building would probably be nonexistent, and everyone would be in devastation. Thank Death someone can control that retched creature. I could easily kill him, but no one is supposed to know I exist.

Who does know I exist, you ask? Well, my father, Dr. Stein, Sid, and the Death Scythes. I think Nurse Medusa may know I exist as well, but that witch wouldn't dare speak up or I would expose her. Of course she doesn't know I know, so I have that going for me.

Looking around the alley, I saw rats and trash, so I decided to leave. To go back home. I summoned Beezlemod, my roller skates. I clicked them on, put my mirror in my back pocket, and peered at the sky. It was mid-day, so I was safe. Once I got out of the buzz and traffic of the overpopulated city, I let the skates take me high into the sky. I swiftly flew over states and fields and towns. The sun was hanging lower in the sky when I made it back to Death City. I made it to my little house before the sun set. Beezlemod disappeared and I walked inside. My house was more of a one roomed shack, with a big, puffy sofa, a small box TV, a little kitchenette in the corner (I usually eat at Stein's, with Marie), and a recently connected bathroom(It uses to be a separate building). In another corner was a small dresser and next to it was a table with 3 chairs. I heard a knock at the door when I sat on the couch.

"You back?" I heard Marie ask. I got up to let the teacher and weapon in.

"Yes, as you can see. How is everything going?" I walked with Marie to the table and we sat across from each other. She sighed.

"Not that super great, I have to admit, Gigi. Stein is really stressed, everyone really is. His madness hasn't flared up since you've been gone." Marie rubbed her temples.

"How is my brother and his team?" I got up to make Marie some tea.

"Learning and practicing and they're getting there. Thank you." She added, seeing me take out the tea pot.

"That's good. I'm going to visit my father soon." I let the water sit on the flames and went over to my dresser. I took the black beanie of my the top and held it in both my hands, staring at it. I pulled my black hair into a bun and then put the hat over it so my hair wasn't visible.

"I don't see why you have to hide it when it's so dark." Marie said, who was watching me while standing next to the kettle.

"Sometimes it glows." I pressed my hands together. Marie took the pot of the flame and looked for tea. "Left cabinet." I said, running my fingers over my hat.

"This is a good blend." Marie said, drinking her tea and changing the topic of conversation.

"Thank you. I should get going." But before I left, I looked into the mirror that was over my dresser. My skin was pale, my cheekbones were high, and my jawline was square. My lips were a weird mix of thin and thick, and my eyebrows were thick, making me look younger than my 15 years of loneliness.

"See you later." Marie said, and left with her cup of tea. I walked out of my house and started towards the DWMA. A small whisp of my hair fell into my face, and I watched it change from black to white. It started to glow.

"Crap.." I mumbled, shoving the hair back into my hat. I ran up the steps to the academy, took my key out from my front pocket, and unlocked one of the front doors. Empty halls and quiet rooms. That's all I ever saw. Coming upon the door to the Death Room, as my father calls it, I heard voices.

"Yes, I understand, father, but this is important. We need to talk. Why do I have to go? Dad!" I heard the voice getting louder and louder until a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes was shoved out of the big doors. My brother. I ducked into the corner, waiting for him to walk away, but he didn't. He just stood and looked at the door, breathing. That was Death the Kid. My own...well, not flesh and blood...my...soul sharer? We both come from dad's soul, so..

"Who are you?" DTK interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him, me still crouching in the corner.

"I'm have an appointment to talk with Lord Death." I said, simply, standing up.

"You shouldn't wear a hat inside, it's not very polite. But at least you're SYMMETRICAL!" DTK started to freak out, because symmetry and balance and 8. Lord Death cracked the door open, popped his head out.

"Oh, Gigi, great, hello!" My father slipped his hand out, grabbed me, and pulled me into the Death Room. When we were far enough away from the door, he sighed. "Gigi, did you tell him anything?"

"Of course not, Lord Death. I'm not allowed to...yet." I took my hat off, let my now glowing white hair down.

"I'm so sorry, Gigi. I know it's hard for you, but...this is for the best. Only one of you can become a full Shinigami, your brother was born first, and I don't want the citizens of Death City and the students of DWMA fighting over who they want as a Shinigami. You understand, right?" Father looked really sad and really worried.

"I understand. You don't want Death City to fall apart. You want to protect everyone, and that's what's important. Beside, Kid will do a great job. I just know he will." I hugged my father. It'd been so long since I'd hugged my father. He patted my head, smiled at me.

"Don't you worry, kiddo! Some day, you'll get to be with your brother and I know he's going to love you! Now, go on and go home to sleep. Stein said he need you for something in the morning."

"I don't HAVE to sleep, I'm not completely human. But a nice nap sounds nice. Love you!" I added as I passed through the doors of the Death Room and into the hallway. Death the Kid was gone. I walked through the empty halls and past the quiet rooms I knew to well, and entered into the cold night. I put my hat in my pocket, let the wind blow my white hair as it glowed. I turned and locked the doors. Walking away, I leaned against the railing, stared at the long stair case and the streets and homes below. It was silent. Until THUNK! I whipped around to see DTK with a skateboard on his face. I laughed quietly.

"Ugh, I really shouldn't think so hard and try to fly at the same time." He said, sitting up. He didn't realize I was there, standing beside him, leaning against the railing. He looked up and that's when he noticed. He just stared. "Your hair is glowing." He said after a long silence.

"I know."

"It's late." He said.

"I know."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Gigi." I tucked a swig of hair behind my ear.

"Don't you have a last name?"

"Do you?" I countered, failing to get of the topic that neither of us had an answer.

"No. I'm Death the Kid, Lord Death's son." He said, shaking his head.

"I know."

"Do you, now? How?" Kid stood up. His skateboard disappeared.

"I have my ways, Kid. Good afternoon." I started to walked away, towards the steps, but he grabbed my arm.

"It's nighttime. Wouldn't you say 'good night'?" DTK, always questioning.

"It's still after noon, isn't it?" I said, yanking my arm away and dashing down the stairs. I heard him start to follow. Without thinking, I summoned Beezlemod, quickly clicked it on, and started to fly away. I heard Kid gasp, then I heard no more foot steps. Twisting my head around, I saw him, flying one his skateboard. Beezlebub, I remember my father telling me. I skated through the sky even faster, dropping down suddenly into trees. Once in the shade, I twisted between roots and trees till I made it to my little house and got inside. I had no idea if my brother had followed me.

I heard a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I can't update this for a week or so. Sorry :( Robotics, Spring Break, chores, homework. Bones. I'm going to watch Bones. A lot. Enjoy!**

I swallowed and opened the door. It was Stein. I breathed out, relieved.

"Why are you running around at a time like this? You woke me up." He grumbled angrily.

"I just got back from speaking with my father. I need to get some sleep so I can help you in the morning. Have a nice night, Professor." I shut the door in his face. Lying down on the couch, I kicked off my shoes, threw my hat towards the dresser, and relaxed. I fell into a shallow sleep that was woken 3 hours later when my mirror started making noise. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and looked at the image of Spirit in my dresser mirror.

"Finally, you're up! I'm calling to go over your checklist, make sure you did everything for your mission." He smiled at me. I nodded, getting up to move closer to the mirror. I most likely had bed-head, er..couch-head. My hair was still white. We went over the list, he checked everything off, and he told me where and when I was needed by Stein. After the image of the Death Scythe vanished, I stepped outside. I let my hair come in contact with the morning light, and it slowly changed back to solid black. Satisfied, I went back inside for breakfast. I ate a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. After a quick shower, I got dressed. Light blue shirt, gray skinny jeans, my black boots, a black lace jacket, and a dainty necklace that had a 'D' charm on it. I pulled my hair into a thick side braid, and then went on my way. I made my way to the basketball court where Spirit said Stein's class would be. I would act like a passerby that Stein would grab and make a group of students try and save. I slowly walked by, pretending to be headed to one of the cafes or shops that were up ahead. A pair of stitched hands came over and grabbed me. I let out a quiet scream as Stein pulled me towards a bench, where he stood me up in front of him.

"Save her!" He yelled at a team of students. I looked at them. It was Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patty, and Liz. _Perfect_, I thought. The weapons transformed and went to their respective miesters. I acted scared, like I hadn't been expected to be taken, and I think I pulled it off. I shaked a little, tried to pull away, but Stein had an iron grip. He covered my mouth with his hand, and prepared for the students to attack. They did well. They got Stein without as much as a scratch on me. When I was "saved", I sat down on the bench, breathed a sigh of "relief". Stein lay on the ground, slightly harmed. The weapons turned back, and Maka approached me.

"Your soul is...different." She told me. I acted like I was insulted and also shocked.

"What?" I asked, sounding weirded out.

"I don't mean to trouble you, it's just...your soul is a lot like Kid's. But it's solid black and glowing white, and it seems to be shaking. I don't understand why." Maka said.

"I don't understand you. You can see souls?" I acted like I didn't know this information already.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm Maka Albarn, Scythe miester. Did Stein hurt you, I forgot to ask?"

"I'm fine. You did really good, Maka, you and your team. I'm Gigi." I said, extending a hand to shake. Maka obliged, and then we just stared at each other. Her teammates were talking, or mingling with other students, but Maka just stood in front of me, studied me.

"What's the D on your necklace stand for?" She asked after a long silence.

"Death City. Home sweet home, you know?" I half-lied. It stood for Death, because, well, Death the Girl. So the Death part of Death City wasn't a lie.

"I know. Were you going somewhere, Gigi? Before our Professor snatched you? Sorry about that, by the way." Maka sat down next to me.

"I was just walking around. I was thinking about getting something to eat. And it's fine, really. A little warning would have been nice." I tried to act like a normal Death City citizen. And it's _hard_ to be normal. My brother walked up to us.

"Gigi, right?" He said to me. I gulped.

"Yes. Have we met?" I pretended I didn't know Death the Kid.

"Yesterday, yea. I'm Kid, if you don't remember."

"I don't. Huh, I think I would remember someone with such strange hair." I pulled the trigger on the situation. Kid fell to the ground and started yelling about how unsymmetrical he was and how he is garbage. I acted surprised and pretended to feel really bad. Maka shooed me off, promising me this was normal. I knew it was.

I walked through the streets until I was far enough away from the basketball court I could start making my way home. I was walking down a street riddled with carts selling random things. A green frog caught my eye. I looked at it's soul. A witch! I calmly walked over and "accidentally" stepped on its leg. I bent down, picked up the frog, and walked like nothing was wrong till I got to the "abandoned district" of Death City. I entered an empty house and set the frog down.

"Change to your normal form, please. I promise I won't turn you in." I said, and the frog started to glow. She turned into a girl with blue hair and a polka-dot dress. She had on an orange hat.

"What do you want? I'm just here to see a friend." The frog witch stated.

"What's your name? I'm Gigi. I just want to talk." I used a calm tone so she would calm down.

"I'm Eruka. I'm in Death City to see a friend. Can I go? They're expecting me." I studied her, guessed her age. She must be here to see Medusa.

"I'd advise against seeing Medusa, because then I would have to turn you both in to Lord Death. Do you really want to be the one that starts another war between Death and the witches?" After I said this, Eruka's eyes opened wider.

"Goodbye." She croaked, changing back into a frog and hopping out quickly. I shook my head.

"Don't do anything stupid, Eruka." I mumbled, and left the building.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

"Stein, I'm worried." Marie sat down on a stitched-up sofa. Stein spun around in his lab chair.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Gigi and I'm worried about Kid and I'm worried about Lord Death because NONE of them know exactly what's going on and neither do I and it's aggravating and horrible and why can't they just be a family?" At the end of her rant, Marie began to cry. Stein rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. She cried into his shoulder. "It isn't fair, to any of them. I know Lord Death and I know Gigi are hurt by the situation, and Kid doesn't even know that Gigi is his sister. It just isn't fair, Stein. What can we do?"

"We were sworn to secrecy, you know that. We can't DIRECTLY tell Kid 'Hey, this is your sister.'" Stein sighed. Marie stopped crying, lifted her head up.

"We can't tell him directly, but what if he finds out on his own? What if we set it up so they run into each other all the time? Eventually, he's bound to figure it out! Oh, Stein, we can help!" Marie bear hugged Stein. "This is perfect!"

"But," Stein struggled, "we need to see if Gigi is okay with this."

"I think it would be better if she doesn't know." Marie squeezed Stein again, smiled.

"Okay, whatever." Stein gave up. He returned the hug, and the smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello hello hello! I'm writing this in class, like a rebel. I usually write in class. World History, to be exact. There is a Poptart dealer that sits next to me. Don't ask. And now I'm in Biology. Oh no, I have to take notes. I'll continue writing this note in my next class! Hehe, different class. Enjoy this chapter! PS. This chapter isn't from Gigi's POV. And it's just some story-building fluff. It's kind of short but...whatev. Sorry not sorry!**

"I don't understand it, Soul. She isn't like us. Her soul is more like Kid's than anyone elses. And it glows. Like, yea, normal souls usually glow, but hers is...bright. Blindingly bright, a light bulb. A black light bulb that still glows. I don't understand it. And it shakes, moves, like something is hidden inside. Pent up, and trying to come out." Maka ranted to Soul, who silently ate his pasta.

"Maka, you need to calm down. She seemed chill, pretty cool, maybe you're just seeing things." Soul said.

"I'm seeing SOULS, Soul. Those are the things I'm seeing. And she was strange, quiet, and lying through her teeth. Kid said he knew her, but she acted like she didn't."

"Maka, seriously, don't talk to me about it, talk to Kid, or Stein, or Lord Death, or the girl herself!"

"Gigi. She said her name was Gigi. But, thing is, I have NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS." Maka was irritated. Soul slammed his hands on the table.

"Enough! Maka, stop yelling, stopping being annoying, I can't help you with this. If you need someone, so talk to Tsubaki or something, I'm going to bed." He left the table. Maka stood with her hands on her hips. She stood like that for a few minutes, thinking, then cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'm going to see Marie and Stein!" She called out, walking towards the door.

"Have fun." Soul called back, sarcastically. Maka left the apartment. She walked the semi-familiar path to Stein's Laboratory. She saw a glowing light near the house. A light, she thought. Then it started to quickly move away. Maka dashed towards it, jumped on the light. Or thought she did. But she fell to the ground, the light was gone.

"Hello?" Marie's voice asked out. Maka stood up, dusted herself off.

"It's me, Ms. Marie." Make replied, coming toward the open back door where the teacher was standing.

"I heard loud noises, you scared me. I thought you were G...come in. What is it? You wouldn't be here so late if it wasn't important. I'll get Stein." Marie walked up to a hallway, yelled, "STEIN!" The professor, seeming too awake for the time of night, rolled into the room.

"What?" He asked plainly. Marie sat down on a sofa, Maka on a chair across from the two.

"The girl we saved from practice today, Stein, did you see her soul?" Maka looked at the professor. He hesitated.

"I didn't think I should have, why?"

"It was...strange. Black, glowing bright white, and shaking. Not human, definitely not human, but not anything evil, I don't think." Stein closed his eyes when Maka described the soul.

"Call Lord Death." Stein turned, talking to Marie. She did just that. The two teachers went into the other room, whispered at a mirror. They came back out minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Maka, but we are not allowed to discuss this situation with you at this time. Lord Death would like to see you tomorrow morning to discuss what you saw. Please, since it is obvious you probably told Soul already, do not tell anyone else what you saw. Go home now, get some sleep." Marie spoke formally, hands clasped in front of her. Stein stood next to her, a serious expression on his face. Maka nodded, turned towards the door.

"One more thing," She said, facing the door, "I saw a glowing light earlier, I don't know what it was, but it got away swiftly, behind your house. I would check it out, Stein, Marie." And with that, she left.

I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.I

"I'm tired!" Patty whined. Liz kicked her foot.

"Shut up, it's almost over."

"I want to go to sleep!" Patty whined. Liz kicked her again.

"I can't hear the movie over you."

"Lizzzzzzzzzzzzz..zzzz." Patty fell asleep. Liz rolled her eyes.

In his room, Kid sat on the floor. Then, he lay down on the floor, like a starfish. He groaned.

"Why can't I figure this out? Who is she? Why did she say she didn't know me? How did she fly on this skates?" He thought out loud. He sat up, decided to call his father. The mirror rang, and then connected. He didn't see anything, just heard.

"What do we tell her, Lord Death? Do we trust her?" Stein asked.

"Maka is a good girl, a trustworthy girl. And Gigi could help her train." Marie said.

"Not yet. No, no, not yet. If we tell anyone, the first one is Kid. Understand?" Lord Death responded..

"Yes sir." Stein and Marie said, and then the call was ended, including Kid's, who fell back on to the floor.

"What is going on?" He asked the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you didn't notice, I'm now updating each of my stories once a week. On random days. I have the element of SURPLUS! You expected me to say SURPRISE! I'm strange... ((BTW, we are back to Gigi's POV)) And this is sort of short..sorry. **

I woke up to noises outside my house. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. I had on a camisole and boy short underwear. I ran to my dresser, pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants. My hair was in two braids, so it looked decent. I peeked out the window next to the door. Stein was practicing with students RIGHT NEXT TO MY HOUSE. But I couldn't go out and tell them to stop, because my location would be compromised. One of the students was Kim. Her short pink hair was messy, and she looked very tired. This meeting was not her decision. I stepped away from the window, made sure the blinds were closed as tight as possible. I double checked the lock on the front door. Then, I sat behind the sofa with a box of cookies and waited. It was an hour later when all the noise stopped. I sat a little longer, just to be safe, then looked out the window again. Stein was closing the back door to his lab. I saw Kim and the other students walking away. I breathed a sigh of relief, then went to my mirror. When it connected, it revealed something I did not wish to see: Spirit. Just, normal Spirit. Horrifying.

"Can I speak with Lord Death please?" I asked.

"He's busy." Spirit whispered to the mirror. I heard foot steps on the other side of the call, and then saw Spirit put his back on the mirror, hiding me from view.

"Whose there? Spirit, move!" I heard Kid say.

"No. Death! Remove your son!" Spirit called. I heard a hit.

"Reaper Chop! Kid, can't you respect Spirit's privacy?" Father said.

"It's your mirror, he should not use it for personal reasons." Kid replied.

"The call is for Lord Death, not me." Spirit stated. "Lord Death and Death Scythes only. Get out." He added.

"Father!" Kid whined, his voice sounding farther and farther away. "DAD!" I heard a door slam, and Spirit moved from in front of the mirror.

"Gigi, why are you calling so early?" Lord Death said, approaching the mirror.

"I'm sorry I caused this trouble, but I need you to talk to Stein. He was training with student right in front of my house! One, it woke me up, two, I couldn't leave, and three, it could have compromised my position."

"You make it sound like you're a spy." My father said.

"Sometimes it feels like I am." There was silence. Then a knock on the large door.

"Lord Death, may we come in?" Marie asked. "I'm with Azusa."

"Come in." Lord Death called. They entered.

"Good morning, Gigi." Azusa said.

"Good morning, Ms Yumi." I nodded towards her. Marie came over to the mirror and waved.

"What are we discussing?" Azusa asked.

"We were just finishing up. Father, please keep them away from my home. See you soon, I'm coming over." I ended the call. I quickly pulled on a Domo tank top and slipped on some flip-flops. The sweatpants were fine, and so was my hair. I brushed my teeth, stuck in a piece of gum for freshness, and left my house. I walked to the DWMA and to the Death Room. I opened the door to find Azusa, Spirit, and my father around the mirror. I leaned against the wall.

"You have to come to school, Kid." Azusa said to the mirror.

"You can't skip, Stein will kill you." Spirit warned.

"Come on, kiddo, your friends will miss you." Lord Death said.

"Whose that? Gigi?" Kid asked. Before anyone could turn around, I ran out of the Death Room...and into the chaotic hallway. School was starting soon. I couldn't leave. So I just stood outside the Death Room, watching the students walk or run by. I'd been told to watch a few of them before. Watch them on missions, or during practices. Follow them and make sure they aren't suspicious. A spy. I'm a spy. And it feels horrible.

"Gigi? What are you doing here?" Maka came up to me. Crap!

"What, huh? Oh, Maka, wasn't it? I'm here to see Lord Death. Something about the man who grabbed me, making sure I'm okay. Doesn't your class start soon?" I said as the bell rang.

"Crap, you're right. I just had to see if it was you. Bye!" She dashed away. I sighed. I felt the door move behind me, and a hand pulled me into the Death Room.

**AN2: Super sorry readers, I thought I posted this last week, but I didn't. And I'm sorry this chapter was short. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yo yo yo, I'm going to do my best to update this as much as I can. Hopefully I can do once a week, I'm just really busy with classes and clubs right meow. Short chapter, sorry. Not a lot of time today.**

Father pulled me into the Death Room, and threw me on to the platform. I landed in a crouch in front of the mirror.

"Dad-" I was interrupted.

"Gigi, how does he know you?" He yelled.

"From when Stein 'kidnapped' me. Kid was there!" I fought my case.

"Yea sure, Gigi! SURE!" Lord Death bubbled over. His mask fell off and his cloak flickered around. "What have I told you? WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU?!"

"DAD!" I screamed. "Daddy, stop." His cloak calmed. He bent down, picked up his mask. But he didn't put it back on. Spirit and Azusa just watched.

"I'm sorry, Gigi. I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what to do." Dad sat down on the platform.

"Dad, I can understand that. But here something we could do. We could have a nice dinner at the mansion. I could meet my brother as his sister. Please Dad." I scooted over to sit next to him. Spirit slowly back out of the room.

"It's not that bad an idea." Azusa adjusted her glasses. "I think Kid is getting too suspicious. It be better for him if you tell him straight forward instead of him finding out on his own. Both options come with their own sets of problems, but...telling him would be least problematic. As long as she's symmetrical." Father nodded.

"We'll plan something. I'll talk to Stein and Marie, they'll have some good ideas." Dad fit his mask back on, then clapped his hands and became cheery as his usual self was. "It'll be fun! And we can all be a big happy family!"

"Do we tell the other members of his team as well?" I asked. Father looked at me.

"I'm not sure, kiddo. We'll plan it out, don't worry. Till then, why don't you go have some ice cream." I nodded when my dad said that, and left. When I got back to my house, I took a shower changed. It was pretty nice outside, so I put on a blue a-line dress and black strappy sandals. I let my hair fall in loose waves, some of it held back with a silver headband. I wore my "D" necklace. I looked in my freezer and noticed I didn't have any ice cream. I didn't have any money to BUY any ice cream either. _Maybe they have some at the manor_, I thought. No one would be home, it was school hours. As I made my way towards Kid's home, I went over what in the world I would say to Kid when we met for dinner eventually. I climbed over the fence and walked up the front path. One of the side windows was slightly open; I pried it open and climbed inside. In the kitchen, I dug through their freezer, looking for ice cream. They had Vanilla and Chocolate. I set them on the counter, discussing internally which to take with me.

"Vanilla, no chocolate, no vanilla, no chocolate, no both." I decided, picking both up and sacking them. I was walking out of the kitchen when I heard someone say...

"Or neither."

I swiftly placed the ice cream on the ground, did a back hand spring, and tackled the person behind me. I was then staring eye-to-eye with Death the Kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been super busy. Thank you for all the comments, I'm really happy people are enjoying this! And BTW, if anyone noticed the MPGiS reference from last chapter, I love you.**

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." DTK said back.

"What's up?" I asked, acting casual.

"You." He replied. I rolled my eyes, got off him.

"You scared me."

"You're the one breaking in to my house." Kid retorted.

"Lord Death said I could come have some ice cream. He said the door would be unlocked but it wasn't. The window was loose, though." I smiled at him.

"It's still breaking and entering."

"I didn't break anything." I told my brother.

"Almost broke me. That was a nice flip, by the way. Perfect form, very symmetrical."

"I try." I smiled at him.

"As long as you're here, why not enjoy your ice cream here? I'm actually quite hungry." Kid went over to the ice cream on the counter, and then dashed through the kitchen, pulling this and that out of the cabinets and refrigerator until way to many toppings littered the counter (all arranged as symmetrically as possible). Kid took 10 minutes to make his sundae perfect, where as I just got 2 scoops of each flavor and some chocolate sauce on top. I sat down in the dining room and ate while Kid finished up. He came in and sat across from me. We ate in silence.

"I need to ask you something." Kid said suddenly.

"Okay, shoot."

"Who exactly are you?" As he said that, I gulped.

"I'm Gigi."

"I know, but, who are your parents, why are you in Death City?' Kid put down his spoon.

"Well-" I was interrupted by a noise from a mirror on the wall at the end of the table. Kid and I turned to see our father.

"Oh, Gigi! I didn't know you would still be here, Hiya, Kiddo, wassup?"

"Just having some ice cream, father, and enjoying my company." Kid smiled at the mirror.

"You should be at school, Kid." Lord Death said sternly. Kid shrugged.

"I know most of what we're learning, so.."

"I wouldn't hurt to go." I spoke up. "Just saying."

"Now Gi, this isn't your conversation." Father said.

"She's right, though. I promise I'll come to school tomorrow. Is that all, father?" Kid picked is spoon back up.

"Yes, for the moment. Gigi, remember what I said earlier, okay? Bye-bye now!" The mirror returned to normal.

"What did he say earlier?" Kid wondered out loud.

"None of your business." I finished off my snack.

"Another question: the first time I met you, you had those skates that just appeared, like my skateboard does, how does that-" before he could finish, I stood up.

"I must be on my way. Sorry, but I just saw the time. Some one is expecting me soon. Bye Kid, thanks for the ice cream, and not killing me." I ran out as fast as my shinigami legs could take me, which was rather fast, and I went home. I slammed the door and I ran to the mirror. Sometimes my hair would glow when it was nearing 6:08, because...I'm not really sure. I think that was the time I was born. But it was normal black. I sighed. The mirror rang.

"Gigi!" Marie cheered. "Glad I caught you. Lord Death said to call and tell you he left some money in your couch cushions so you could buy your own ice cream. I don't know why I have to deliver this message, but-"

"I understand what he means, Miss Marie. Is Spirit present?" I asked.

"Yea. No one ever asks for Spirit, this is weird. Spirit!" Marie went off frame, and Spirit appeared.

"What?" He said, hands in his pockets.

"How many souls has Kid collected?" I asked him.

"Either 8 or 88, something with 8. You know that."

"Not particularly." I said with a smile.

"Don't get sassy with me. Why do you ask?" Spirit placed his hands on his hips.

"Just wondering. Bye!" I ended the call. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for bed. I read a few chapters of a book, watched some TV, and fell asleep. I awoke at 12:47 AM to a knock on the door. A door not a lot of people would knock on.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is super short, but...IT'S AN UPDATE, OKAY?!**

I didn't want to open the door. I didn't want to open the door. I opened the door.

"It's raining." Maka had her back to the door. She was talking to herself. She turned and saw me. "Oh, hello. Why is your hair white?" I reached for my hair. Shit, moonlight. Make came into the house after me. "Sorry if I leave a puddle. It's pouring. I didn't want to disturb Marie and Stein, but I saw this little shed, but the door was locked. I don't know why I knocked..." I was busy putting my hair up in a braid bun. I put my beanie on over my hair.

"Why are you out so late?" I asked her, going to get a towel. Maka followed.

"I felt a witch's soul. I had to look. But it protected itself, and I got lost. I ended up behind Stein's lab. Do you live here?" I handed Maka a towel. She dried herself off.

"Yea. Do you want a change of clothes?"

"That would be nice, but you don't have to. Why do you live here, in Death City?" Maka walked with me out of the bathroom. I opened my dresser, dug to the bottom of a drawer.

"Work. Family." I stated plainly. No one is supposed to know I'm here. SHIT.

"Ah. You aren't a student at Shibusen?" I shook my head, passed her a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"I have an extra umbrella if you want. You have school tomorrow, right? You need to get home, Maka." I pushed her towards the bathroom again. She nodded, closed the door, and changed. I looked in the mirror. Sports bra, sweatshorts, fuzzy socks, and a beanie that glowed inside. Perfect. It was glowing. Maka came out of the bathroom.

"Why is your hair white? I thought it was black?" Maka held her clothes under her arm. I lead her to the door.

"You need to get home. Here's an umbrella." I passed her the umbrella. "Go. Home." I pushed her outside, locked the door behind her. Once I heard her grunt and open the umbrella, I sighed. I listened to her splash away.

"Sanzu lines cover my hair in moonlight. I can't go full Shinigami because that's my brother's job. Death the Kid. Lord Death eventually. I'm just here. I just exist. I'm strange and hidden. I'm imperfect and lonely. I wish I could explain. I wish I could tell you. I wish he could know. Now. Forever." I slumped down, back against the door, hugging my knees, crying and whispering to the empty air that surrounded me. And then I remembered: Position compromised. What's a spy to do?


End file.
